Strong Feelings in the Rain
by shadowsfromthedream
Summary: Rain seems to have that weird habit of unearthing feelings that have long been kept hidden. Oneshot.


"Kyoko, I love you."

She backed up, stumbling over the lush couch in Ren's penthouse apartment, too shocked to care about her lapse in gracefulness.

She searched desperately in his eyes for some sort of denial. He just kept on gazing at her with that same, intense look that made her heart pound, a fiery blush burn on her face, and made her want to run away in fear. She did not want to put the word into it's form, yet there was no denying it anymore. There was no mentor/student relationship to blame, nor even a friendship. The word had hurt her before, very, very much. But there was no denying his unyielding eyes.

Ren watched her conflicting emotions play in her beautiful golden eyes that always were in his dreams, haunting him when he was awake and unconscious constantly until this had happened. The feeling had grown so strong it felt it could spill out from the overfilled thing that was his heart and into every figment of his body. It screamed in the longing voice he never had been able to ignore that he loved Kyoko, all too much, and desperately needed her.

He could not lose her to this. He reached out, his hand moving slowly towards her face, her eyebrows growing progressively more knit together with each inch. Right as he was about to caress her angelically soft skin, she had gotten control of her limbs.

She bolted, fast as lightning, heading straight for the door. Ren fell to the ground, throughly shocked that she could switch speeds so quickly. By the time he picked himself off of the ground, the door was swinging on it's hinges, with no hasty, clumsy footsteps to be heard.

Kyoko did not bother with the elevator, taking the fire escape stairs instead to outdoors of the apartment, ignoring the loud alarm that went off, most likely waking up several people from their sleep. The steps were wet with the rain that poured down onto the intimating buildings of Tokyo, their cold lights seeming to mock Kyoko for being such a fool.

Her sock-wearing feet did not provide much traction on the slippery surface. She ended up sliding all the way down several floors of the apartment complex before grinding to a stop on the unforgiving pavement. Her leg screamed with pain, the new cuts protested, but she stood up as quickly as possible and continued running.

She could not face him.

That look was all she could think about. The love there was blatantly obvious. All times it seeped through were too many to count. And, going through the ways she reacted, there was nothing that could tell her that what she felt was not the same.

A sob escaped her throat, and her ragged breathing was made even more difficult.

She loved him.

Ren heard the fire alarm going off, and guessing on how quickly she went, she probably wanted the fastest way out of the apartment complex. He ran towards it, paying no heed to the people coming up from their homes to see what in the world was going on.

It was raining hard. Too hard to even see anything. He worried about her; wondering where she had gone and that she would be alright.

And also the fact that he just scared her so much that she dashed as quickly as she could away from him.

He could not lose her.

"KYOKO!" He yelled. The only answer was the torrents of rain from the blackened sky.

A horrendous amount of pain went through her leg, followed by a choked sob as she collapsed on the ground.

The pain in her heart was unbearable. She had sworn off love, damn it!

She could not hide behind anything anymore All there was were the raw, unconcealed feelings that were so strong it made her head hurt.

Her body racked with more sobs.

"Ren... Ren..." She repeated over and over, too broken to think of anything else. She felt disconnected from the rest of the world, like she was unconscious.

He heard soft whispers calling his name. There was longing and loneliness in the voice, but he knew it.

"Kyoko?"

"Ren..."

"Kyoko!" He dashed with renewed vigor, towards the sound of the voice.

He saw a crumpled figure on the ground, and panic set in. He kneeled beside her.

"Kyoko? Are you okay? Don't leave me, okay? Just don't leave!" His ramblings were cut short by the slightest caress on his hand. Surprised, he looked into the reddened, misty eyes he loved so much.

"I love you." Those three words he yearned for to come from her sunk in.

She loves him.

He could not help himself. He leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. She was somewhat shocked, but then responded with more than what he could ever hope for, even in his dreams.

There was the cold of the rain still pouring down, and the warmth of both kept in-between them.

Kyoko thought in her head, "This is too good to be true."

The pain in her leg flared up again. She tensed, and Ren backed away, concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" He asked.

"It's my leg. I hurt it when I was running."

He lifted her, and began carrying her princess style, saying, "We had best get back to the apartment to make sure you're okay."

She snuggled into the warmth of his chest. "Okay."

They were silent, yet their eyes rarely left each others. Kyoko felt a fuzzy feeling all through her that expelled the cold and pain she felt.

At the apartment, he wraps her up in hot towels and examines her leg. It seemed to be alright. However, in the middle of the examining, he looks up at her to see those eyes with a look that sends heat waves through him from head to toe.

He nears her face again.

But before he kisses her, he says with his breath hitting her nose.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

She blushes as she says, "I love you, far too much, too."

He sees the most beautiful woman in the world, no, a goddess to him, as he closes the gap between them.

While the warm sensations that run down her spine, she thinks.

"Maybe this is too good to be a dream, after all."

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? I think it got a little cheesy in places. Oh well.<p>

I got this idea by walking in the aftermath of bad storm.


End file.
